Spell Creator
The Spell Creator was made by "jaredherman" the creator of the page. There are two accounts that Jared Herman uses for this page: jaredherman and jaredrherman so if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to get in touch with either of those accounts. The Spell Creator is used for those who would like to throw in creative spells. When you create the spell, please put your username after your spell you created like this ~(e.g. name) but if there is no name it will be put as ~Anonymous. If your spell is labeled Anonymous, feel free to put your name or username in there! There is no limit which means you can put more than 2 spells on the Spell Creator! Enjoy creating your spells! ~jaredherman Example of the Spell Creator When you create a spell, you have the choice to put a description about the spell or not. You should always put your username after the spell and description so we know who created the spell. Example with description: * You should know not to mess with me, so revenge is what it'll be! (getting revenge on someone) ~jaredherman Example with description and without name: * You should know not to mess with me, so revenge is what it'll be! (revenging another person) ~Anonymous Example without description: * You should know not to mess with me, so revenge is what it'll be! ~jaredherman or Anonymous Spell Creator * A bee a fly their hard to find but right now I will control your mind (mind controls someone into becoming your slave) ~Anonymous * I want to fly I want to be free so make me a bee * for all the days and all the hours take away all her\his powers ~ powers89 * I didn`t see any towers, so vaporize all (persons name) powers ~ powers89 * i don't live on a hill so give me a 1 million dollar bill(bill spell) * I have none, that much is true, give me shoes the color of blue (blue-shoe creating spell) ~Anonymous * It's creepy at night, so how about some light (light spell) ~Anonymous * You haven't been nice, you've been unstable, so for the next hour, your powers are disabled. (power outage spell) ~Rymar101 * For now and forever, I do what I can to go back and save my mother from destiny's hand. I'm the Chosen One and all will be fine, so do what I say and bring me to the right time. (bringing back Emma's mom) ~Leonardo Muzo (August 3rd, 2015-TOP 5) * He's been under this curse longer than he should, release him from this dark spell for good! ~yellowwinx8 * Emma hasn't learned her lesson, she hasn't learned her responsibilities, the Chosen One must be punished, so take away her magic abilities. ~Anonymous * The Continuum Break was a bust, with my knowledge and abilities I must, this ultimate spell has passed its prime, take me back to save my mother, take me back to the right time. (saving Emma's mother) ~Anonymous (August 3rd, 2015-TOP 5) * She's been waiting for this day, she's been waiting for hours, I grant Jessie Novoa her very own witch powers. (if Emma gives Jessie powers) ~Anonymous * I've been waiting for this for plenty of days and hours, so with this spell, I take away your powers. ~Anonymous * You should know not to mess with me, so revenged is what you'll be! (revenging another person) ~jaredherman * Even though Diego and Mia are the last ones, show us if there are more to come. ( to find other kanays) ~Anonymous * Everyone loves Every Witch Way, make it come on every weekday! (making Every Witch Way reruns come on every day) ~AustinAndAllyFan * I lost her and she's out of control, so turn her into a cooking bowl! ~Anonymous * This group of friends are best friends forever, now make them best friends for-never. (Making ur enemies' BFFs break up) ~AustinAndAllyFan * You think you might be strong and wise, but now this spell will make you paralyze. ( paralyze spell)-Leonardo Muzo (August 10, 2015-TOP 5) * Birds of a feather, let us watch Every Witch Way together ~AustinAndAllyFan (August 3rd, 2015-TOP 5) * Just to test out my powers, fill this whole room with flowers. (Testing out your powers) ~AustinAndAllyFan * You're so annoying, bossy and irritating too, so now you'll act like a cow and moo. ~Anonymous * This show will never end, until I say, I'm sick of every witch way! ~Anonymous (August 10, 2015-TOP 5) * Because it's been a heck of a day, make me return back to yesterday! (for time manipulation) ~ajbridgeford13 * By now all Wizards and Witches fight, you now shall all give me your powerly might! (for the Chosen One to use on anybody to get their power) ~ajbridgeford13 (August 3rd, 2015-TOP 5) * Treachery, treason, betrayal, shame, bring back my mom from where she came! (spell to bring back Emma's mom) ~mem13 (August 10, 2015-TOP 5) * My wish for right now. is to redo this day, please take me back to yesterday. (redoing a certain day) ~AustinAndAllyFan * The year I have inside my mind, shall be revealed to my kind. I send myself back to time that I thought, So if in trouble here, we don't get caught. Bring me to this place in time, so i can bring the ones i find. ~Anonymous (August 3rd, 2015-TOP 5) * Time, stand still, I order you, No minute pass until I'm through. ~!R@KL! * All you do is deny, make it so you will not lie. (to make someone tell the truth: not lie) -anonymous10 * I know i don't have the time, but make this wizard's or witch's powers mine. (to take a witch or wizards powers) - anonymous10 * I want to see this person never, so make them disappear forever. (make someone disappear forever) - anonymous10 * All you've done is made a lot of noise, so for now I'll take your voice. (take someone's voice spell) -anonymous10 * i don't want you to move around anymore, so now i will make your feet stick to the floor. (stick feet to the floor spell) - every * Today, right now, right here, make (full name of person to disappear), disappear (sends person to limbo)- Anonymous (August 10, 2015-TOP 5) * In the sky there's a giant star, now shrink me so I can fit in this toy car - Anonymous * For so this spell is dangerous for it is outrageous, however I can do let me change myself forever, therefor I wish to live 5,000 years and then forever more! (live forever spell) - W1nxluver *This house is dirty, that I don't like, make it new and make it nice. ~TAKEMESOMEWHERE *This show should be on every day, so put EVERY WITCH WAY every weekday ~TAKEMESOMEWHERE *If you don't do what I say, I'll send you far far away(Emma if someone disobeys her) *For this (name of the person/thing) there is no hopes, make (you/it) be trapped in my invisible ropes. (To make a person's body move how you want, like a puppet). - PedroVey *On Siberia, I might find a Yetti, set me free of this spell of marionette. (Or, ... set (name of person/thing) free ...) (The reverse spell of the marionette spell) - PedroVey *He/She's done bad things at Iridium High, so send him/her to limbo up in the sky. (Sending someone to Limbo). ~AustinAndAllyFan (August 10, 2015-TOP 5) *Living a pixelated life isn't easy as being twirled, so make me live in the virtual world! (Living in the virtual world) ~W1nxluver *I feel so bored and have nothing to do,and to think i would be nice,now make it a party with no mice!!(When Someones bored)~EveryWitchWayEmma *Every Witch Way took its end and its pretty sad,make it come on everyday for the rest of life so no one is mad!!!(Make every witch way appear forever everyday!!!!)~EveryWitchWayEmma *She's been around longer than she/he should,send all evil villians away for good!!!(Send all evil villians away for good)~EveryWitchWayEmma *Micro, nano, and minuscule turn this pencil into a popsicle (A spell to turn a pencil into a popsicle) *I had fun but now im bored and not nice,turn this chic into mice! *Boards, calendars, charts, I hate/disklike (person's name) so much, fill their shirt with blue and green darts! (Most likely getting revenge) ~JoganShipper1000 *You should've known to not to mess with me then, so make this revenge sweeter by times 10! (Sweet, Sweeeet revenge ��) ~JoganShipper1000 Top Spells After a long list of spells, I will be choosing 5 top spells of the week every week! If you don't see your spell(s) on here, it's okay! Your spells are still really good! You're always a winner! Not a loser on this page! Check back soon! The list of created spells are looking really great! Pretty soon, I am going to post the top 5 spells of the week and I can't wait to see more! Please put all your creativity into the spell creator and create more spells! You guys are amazing, what if we were all in Every Witch Way together?! How would these spells turn out?! Tune into the Spell Creator to see the top 5 spells soon! ~Jaredrherman The Top 5 Spells: * He/She's done bad things at Iridium High, so send him/her to limbo up in the sky. (Sending someone to Limbo). ~AustinAndAllyFan * Today, right now, right here, make (full name of person to disappear), disappear (sends person to limbo)- Anonymous * Treachery, treason, betrayal, shame, bring back my mom from where she came! (spell to bring back Emma's mom) ~mem13 * This show will never end, until I say, I'm sick of every witch way! ~Anonymous * You think you might be strong and wise, but now this spell will make you paralyze. ( paralyze spell)-Leonardo Muzo Congratulations to those who got their spells in the TOP 5 on Monday, August 10th, 2015! If your spell(s) isn't on here, it's okay, your spell(s) is really good which means you could check back next Monday, August 31, 2015 to see if you made it in the Top 5 Spells! You could also vote for these spells to make the Special 3 Spells and it will be announced on August 31, 2015! Mark it in your calendar! Your Favorite Page, YOUR IDEAS Since this is your favorite page, I want your ideas on what to add to this page! You can insert your ideas below and I will decide the ideas when there are a lot of ideas! You can also message me your ideas if you really want! PLEASE DO SO AND KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! IDEAS: *The Spell-Off! Where the best spell creators battle near the same time!~ W1nxluver. **YES! I definitely like that! WILL HAVE TO KEEP THAT IN MIND! ~jaredrherman * Special 3 Spells COMING SOON 3 Featured Spell Makers 1st Featured Spell Maker: The first featured Spell Maker is..... AustinAndAllyFan! You have inserted spells 5 times and you are coming up with good spells! KEEP IT UP! 2nd Featured Spell Maker: The second featured Spell Maker is..... anonymous10! You have inserted spells 4 times and they look good! KEEP IT UP! Unfortunately, there is no 3rd one as of this week! PLEASE INSERT MORE SPELLS! YOU GUYS ARE DOING GREAT! Check back on Wednesday, September 2, 2015! Category:Every Witch Way